A Haunted House for Everything!/Transcript
This is a transcript of A Haunted House for Everything! in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. *(the episode begins) *'Narrator:' *- *'Professor Kukui:' *- *'Professor Kukui:' Today we got six new students. *'Tino Tonitini:' What? *Ash Ketchum: Really? *'Lor McQuarrie:' Who are they? *Professor Kukui: Everyone meet Aster Phoenix, Jesse Anderson, Connie, Bismuth, Rafe and Paige. *Jesse Anderson: Howdy! *- *Connie: Hey Steven! *Steven Universe: Hi Connie! *Bismuth: Did you Bismuth me? *Pearl: Bismuth! *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Philmac: I'm... Philmac... *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(Team Robot in Pokemon Sun & Moon Ultra Legends opening plays) *Ash Ketchum (V.O.): A Haunted House for Everything! *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Bloom: What, that you're a fond of pranking Philmac with ghosts and other spooky stuff? *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Philmac: A haunted house, huh...? This really takes me back... *Mallow: Huh? *Gmerl: Are you talking what happen back at Kalos? *Philmac: Yeah... *(Flashback starts) *Philmac (V.O.): Back at Kalos, Team Robot and their friends went to the house for some shelter in the rain, I was a bit of jerk back then. We also saw a horror movie called "Howl." *Mallow (V.O.): Howl? *Emerl (V.O.): Oh, yes. *Lillie (V.O.): What's that? *'Emerl (V.O.):' A werewolf horror movie. *Lana (V.O.): *Mark EVO (V.O.): Philmac was really scared crazy seeing that. *Philmac (V.O.): Don't tell them that part! *- *Philmac (V.O.): Anyway, *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Philmac (V.O.) And after the spooky madness, we woke up in the daytime. *- *- *(Flashback ends) *'Philmac:' And that's the whole story. *- *- *Philmac: (Bows to the heroes) I'm really sorry everyone... *Emerl: It's okay Philmac. *Philmac: Still, I was pretty rough on you guys back then.... *Mark EVO: I know, but not anymore since we saved your life from Terios and so as King Ghidorah. *Yoshi: And you saved Lillie's life from Quintessa's attack too. *Philmac: I... I guess you're right... *N.A.N.O.: But Mark, there's something I wanna ask you, why did you threatening Vegata and Benson like that? *Mark EVO: Because if they yell at Philmac like they did with Faba, I'm gonna smack & punch them right in the face! *Philmac: Now Mark, you shouldn't be mean to them like that. *(Mark picks up the equipment for the haunted house.) *Mark EVO: Well they're the angry ones, plus Squidward. *Emerl: Easy Mark, let's not get too hasty. *Mark EVO: Why? *Philmac: Well.... Umm... *Gmerl: Because they're not always angry they just try to understand you that's all. Right Philmac? *Philmac: Right thanks Gmerl. *Gmerl: Your welcome Philmac. *Eddy: Seeing Philmac's scared face and screaming like a little girl is so hilarious! loudly *(Philmac quickly punched Eddy right in the face) *Philmac: (Angry) Shut your mouth, you idiot! *Double D: *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Gourgeist! *(Back to the show) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(Mark looks at the statue from before.) *Mark EVO: Was that there before? Please don't not answer that... *- *Mark EVO: I SAID DON'T ANSWER! (Running in fear) *Emerl: Mark come back. *N.A.N.O: Mark EVO stop! *Philmac: I'm afraid it's too late to stop! *Gmerl: You we said it's never too late to stop. *Philmac: I mean it's too late to stop, because of THAT! *(Our heroes then see a bunch of Broozers.) *Emerl: Oh no Broozers! *N.A.N.O: What are we do? *Gmerl: (In Sharkboy's voice) Run. Scream. *Philmac: Good idea. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Philmac: Being alone in the woods is not a fun place to be at night. *- *King Boom Boo: Well, well if it isn't Philmac. *- *Philmac: (Getting scared) I'm not afraid of you ghost.... My friends will be here any minute... *- *- *- *- *(The song begins) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(The song ends) *- *- *Philmac: HELP ME!!! I'M GETTING BEAT UP BY A BUNCH OF BROOZERS!!! *Sakura Avalon: Hang on Philmac we're coming. Gligar come forth! *Li Showron: You too. *Madison Taylor: So do you. *Meilin Rae: Go for it! *Eli Moon: Get them Gligar! *(They popout their Pokeballs) *- *- *- *- *- *Sakura Avalon: Here Gligar use the Razor Fang to help you evolve. *Li Showron: You too Gligar! *Madison Taylor: Go Gligar! *Meilin Rae: Same with you Gligar. *Eli Moon: Go for it! *(They throw the Razor Fangs, five Gligars catch the Razor Fangs and began to evolve.) *Lana: Whoa! What's happening Gligar! *Lillie: Their Gligars began to evolving. *Ash Ketchum: Wow! *Pikachu: Pika! *(Both Gligar evolves into Gliscor) *Sakura Avalon: Alright! Our Gligar evolved into Gliscor. *Li Showron: Awesome! *Madison Taylor: Now this I gotta video tape on my newly evolved Gliscor. *Meilin Rae: This is awesome. *Eli Moon: Now Broozers are in really big trouble now. *Aster Phoenix: Rotom analyzes on their newly-evolved Pokemon. *Rotom Pokedex: Gliscor, the Fang Scor Pokemon. A Ground and Flying type and the evolved form of Gligar. Gliscor hangs upside down from trees, watching for its chance to attack. At the right moment, it silently swoops, with its long tail ready to seize its opponent. *Sakura Avalon: You ready Gliscor? *(Gliscor nod) *Sakura Avalon: Gliscor use X-Scissor on the first Broozers *(Sakura's Gliscor use X-Scissor and hit the Broozers) *Li & Meilin: Dark Pulse go! *(Two Gliscor fires Dark Pulse hitting King Boom Boo's ghosts) *Madison Taylor: Use Fire Fang! *- *- *- *- *- *King Boom Boo: Come forth! *(Three glowing red eyes apepars in the darkness and then the figure slowly approaches and turns out it was King Ghidorah) *All Heroes: (Shocked) *Emerl: It can't be! *Ash Ketchum: King Ghidorah!? *Philmac: But that's impossible! He's suppose to be dead! *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Philmac: I'm not scared of any of you! *- *- *- *- *Philmac: I... I really am a afraid. I'm afraid, but that doesn't mean I won't fight back! *- *- *- *(Philmac collapsed *- *- *- *- *- *Ash Ketchum: (in his sleep) Could you please stop and turn us back to normal? *- *- *- *- *- *- *Mark EVO: That dream was insane, I really lost my temper and start violently beating up lot of your angry members, just because they're treated Philmac really bad. *Emerl: Relax Mark you just had a nightmare. *Philmac: Yeah, and Sakura and her friends save me from Broozers. *Mark EVO: Really? *Philmac: Yep, and their Gligar evolved into Gliscor. * *Goku: (appears as he turns the lights back on) Hey, what are you all doing here in the middle of the night? Are you having a slumber party or something? *Ash Ketchum: *- *- *- *- *Philmac: Yeah, I truly am scared... (Gets up) But fear is not gonna stop me from fighting to protect what's important! *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Narrator: Sakura, Madison, Li, Meilin and Eli's Gligar evolves into Gliscor. On top of that both Madison and Eli caught Litwick as their new Pokémon. *Harper & Sarah: *Narrator: As the journey continues. (the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:DragonSpore18 Category:Transcripts